Desearía ser humano
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Ser una ardilla en un mundo de humanos no es fácil. Uno esperaría que con la fama y el talento uno podría abrirse paso y llegar a tener una vida normal en la escuela. Pero para Simón y Eleanor las cosas no son tan sencillas. Una noche especialmente estrellada le piden un deseo a una estrella fugaz, quien diría que este se cumpliría.
1. Chapter 1

_Después de Muuuucho tiempo pensándolo, finalmente me decidí a sacar esta historia a la luz. Básicamente porque quiero sufrir, ya que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, y porque ya estoy por acabar los otros dos proyectos activos que tengo. En fin, dejare de quejarme y empezare con esto. Primero que nada quiero aclarar que es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y que está basado en el universo de la película. ¡Espero y les guste!_

 **Solo Eleanor**

Eleanor en verdad tenía la esperanza de que cuando regresara de "American Idol" las cosas mejorarían en la escuela. ¿No se suponía que ser famosa hacía que las personas te quisieran? Quizás no realmente, Eleanor estaba bastante consiente de que muchas veces no era más que simple interés, pero aun así… ella en verdad anhelaba eso, que Brittany tanto disfrutaba. La popularidad, los cientos de amigos, todas las fiestas a las que era invitada y las constantes atenciones de chicos guapos.

A veces en verdad se sentía culpable por sentirse así. En realidad, no era como que a su hermana Jeanette le fuera mucho mejor, pero ella al menos tenía su inteligencia. No es que Eleanor fuera tonta, en absoluto, siempre se encontraba entre los ocho mejores de su clase, aunque eso probablemente se debía a su falta de amigos y a que los pocos que tenía (Jeanette y Simón básicamente) se la vivían en la biblioteca. Otra cosa que la diferenciaba de su hermana la más alta, aparte de esa que era completamente obvia y muy molesta, es que ella tenía a Simón. No eran novios, o al menos no oficialmente, pero siempre estaban juntos y luego era incomodo cuando se daba cuenta que ella era la tercera en discordia.

Eleanor en verdad envidiaba eso, e incluso a veces la relación de amor-odio que su otra hermana mantenía con Alvin, y es que no podía evitar sentirse invisible ante los ojos de Teodoro. Desde poco antes de que tuviera que marcharse de su hogar con los Seville para las grabaciones, había intentado por todos los medios que se enamorara de ella, pero él parecía seguir queriéndola solo como una amiga. Así que cuando regreso, decidió intentarlo con más fuerza, lo que confundió completamente a Teodoro que empezó a ser mucho más cauteloso en sus interacciones con ella. No es que ya no se llevaran bien, cuando estaban en casa podían pasar horas platicando, pero algo se había enfriado en su relación. Aparte de que estaba el innegable hecho de que, sorprendentemente, a diferencia de ella Teodoro era popular… muy popular Y es que era tan adorable que era imposible que alguien no lo quisiera.

Pero ella, Eleanor, simplemente era eso: Eleanor. Y eso no era suficiente, mucho menos en un mundo de humanos.

Era más pequeña que el promedio de las ardillas, pero aun así más ancha que cualquiera de sus hermanas. No era tan inteligente, ni tan bonita. Era la que menos cargadas tenía en sus videos musicales, y en los comentarios de YouTube prácticamente nunca comentaba sobre sus solos. Cuando caminaba por la escuela le pisaban la cola, en las clases que no compartía con sus hermanas o Teodoro solía quedarse sin pareja y solo le pedían su autógrafo cuando iba acompañada por algún otro miembro del grupo.

Si bien sus días no solían ser muy buenos, ese día en especial las cosas iban peor de lo normal.

Se había despertado tan tarde que no había tenido tiempo de bañarse, haciendo que por más que se intentó peinar durante todo el camino hacia la escuela, sus coletas simplemente no quedaban bien. Después, en su primera clase, la pluma de su compañera de escritorio se chorreo, la dejo a su lado y Eleanor al no fijarse término por resbalarse con la tinta haciéndose un golpe en el brazo y manchando todo su vestido. No importo que tanto se disculpara su compañera, eso no arreglo que probablemente tendría que deshacerse de ese vestido.

Más tarde las cosas no mejoraron. Para la hora del almuerzo ya le habían pisado tres veces la cola. Y por si eso no había sido lo suficientemente malo alguien tiro su bote de yogurt sobre su cabeza dejándola pegajosa y con olor a fresas. Su ropa ya era un asco, así que no habría estado tan mal si hubiera encontrado a Teodoro (Él ama el olor a fresas), pero se la paso todo el almuerzo vagando por la cafetería sin encontrar a nadie conocido con excepción de Alvin, que estaba sentado con los deportistas. Después de pensárselo mucho finalmente decidió ir a sentarse con él en vista de que no quería estar sola. ¡Fue increíblemente incomodo! Sobre todo porque el tema de esos chicos parecía ser el de los nerds a los que más les gustaba molestar, entre los que no faltaron el par de ardillas con lentes.

En lo que resto del día saco 7.5 en un examen, se rompió una uña y una compañera, distinta a la que se le había chorreado la pluma, le dio un codazo sin querer cuando se giró para hablar con una de sus amigas. Por supuesto la chica fue súper amable y dulce con ella después de eso, pero el dolor de cabeza que tuvo el resto del día no se lo quito nadie, aparte de que no dejo de pensar que si fuera humana ninguna de esas cosas le pasarían. Por suerte pudo pasar toda una de sus clases platicando con su hermana Brittany, lo que si bien la animo bastante fue antes del incidente del codazo.

Cuando Dave finalmente llego por ellos se sentía agotada. Se dejó caer en el asiento con un suspiro, igual que Simón que al parecer tampoco había tenido un buen día. Se dedicaron una sonrisa triste el uno al otro y permanecieron el resto del camino en silencio, escuchando como Teodoro y Brittany le contaban a su padre adoptivo sobre su día en la escuela.

Cundo llegaron a casa Eleanor fue directo a tomar una ducha con agua bien caliente. No solo quería quitarse la tinta y el yogurt del pelaje, sino que también todo el pesimismo que la consumía en esos momentos. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Simón esperando para entrar, volvieron a sonreírse como lo habían hecho en el coche y otra vez no se dijeron nada.

Por un momento Eleanor deseo que Teodoro fuera el que compartiera su problema y no Simón, pero inmediatamente después se sintió como una ardilla horrible por desear eso. Era mejor así, que ella sufriera y no él que era tan dulce.

Paso el resto de la tarde haciendo tarea, no lograba entender por completo las identidades trigonométricas, pero no quería tener que pedirle ayuda a Jeanette, ya se sentía lo suficientemente tonta después de su mala calificación de más temprano.

Ya en la noche Dave les hizo panqueques y luego ella, Teodoro y sus hermanas se instalaron a ver una película de romance que pasaban en la tele, mientras Simón intentaba hacer que Alvin hiciera su tarea. Requirió de mucho valor, y de revisar veintitrés veces que el susodicho no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla, pero tomo la mano de Teodoro a partir de la mitad de la película y hasta la parte triste, cuando él la soltó para limpiarse los mocos y no volvió a regresársela.

A la media noche, cuando el resto de la familia estaba dormida o en preparándose para hacerlo, Eleanor miro por la ventana de la sala. El cielo estaba precioso esa noche, un millón de estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza y una, la más bella, se separó de sus hermanas para caer en la tierra. Y entonces, la pequeña ardilla, pidió un deseo. Deseo ser humana.

 _¡Lo siento si es demasiado triste! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y no se les haya hecho muy pesado que no tuviera diálogos, este y el próximo van a ser introductorios, luego ya va a empezar lo bueno. ¿? En fin, me encantaría leer sus teorías._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Y después de un siglo finalmente estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero y haya valido la espera y les guste._

 **Simón el ratón**

Se dice que los seres humanos son capaces de acostumbrarse a todo, y que es exactamente por eso por lo que son la especie más evolucionada. Pero… ¿y las ardillas? ¿Cuánto tardan las ardillas en acostumbrarse a las cosas? Porque Simón había vivido eso desde el primer día de clases.

Simón, el ratón de biblioteca. Ese al que metían al baño, lanzaban a la basura y se aseguraban de que fuera el primer eliminado en todos los juegos de quemados. Había días mejores que otros, claro está. Inclusive llego a haber ocasiones en las que pudo pasar todo un día sin ser humillado por nadie… Pero, definitivamente, ese no era uno de esos días.

Aun así la cosa que más le dolía no eran los moretones o los raspones que continuamente le causaban las "travesuras". Era el hecho de que su hermano, Alvin, era amigo de esos malhechores.

Cuando Jeannette, que ya estaba acostumbrada a que tenía que revisar su casillero antes de entrar a clases, lo libero de su pequeña prisión termino con la cara embarrada en el suelo. Ella se disculpó mucho por no haber sido más cuidadosa a la hora de abrir la puerta, y él le aseguro que no importaba.

Su casillero y el de sus hermanos estaban juntos, así que los amigos de Alvin habían ido a buscarlo y al no encontrarlo ahí decidieron que podían aprovecharse y meter al "ratón de biblioteca" entre sus libros y la puerta de metal.

Cuando entro a clases, las cosas mejoraron significativamente. Mientras se encontrara dentro del salón de clases se sentía seguro, e inclusive cómodo. Podía ser él mismo y absorber todo el conocimiento que quisiese, que era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Aparte de que no había problema si se comportaba un tanto engreído ahí, ya que ayudaba a sus compañeros a que pasaran sus materias y eso le daba cierta inmunidad. El problema era que la mayoría de sus abusadores eran mayores que él, así que no le debían ningún favor.*

Así que a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, su momento favorito del día definitivamente no es el receso. Así que cuando suena la campana y todos salen apresurados del salón, él se toma su tiempo para guardar sus cosas. Jeannette lo esperaba pacientemente, como siempre.

Normalmente pasaba ese tiempo con ella y Eleanor, algunas veces se les unía Teodoro, y cuando Brittany se enojaba con sus amigas o Alvin _en verdad_ necesitaba pasar algún examen, también se dignaban a aparecerse. Esos eran sus almuerzos favoritos, en los que todos parecían una verdadera familia, como cuando estaban en casa, y nadie se metía con ellos gracias a la presencia de un jugador de futbol y una porrista. Pero Simón jamás lo aceptaría, en realidad él ni siquiera aceptaba que lo molestaban en la escuela. Teodoro había intentado hablar una vez con él sobre eso, pero él lo había negado todo asegurando que solo eran "pequeñas bromitas". Odiaba usar las mismas escusas que usaban sus abusadores cuando llegaban a atraparlos haciéndole algo y tenían que ir a hablar con la directora, pero no quería que el más inocente de la familia se preocupara con él. Sí alguien debía hacerlo, ese era Alvin.

Ese día, cuando salieron de clase, tímidamente Jeannette le había anunciado que tenía ganas de ir al baño. Él la acompaño hasta la puerta y cometió el error de ponerse a esperarla justo al lado de la puerta, en el espacio entre el baño de hombres y las mujeres. Uno de los miembros más veteranos del equipo de Fútbol salió y lo vio solo, una presa tan fácil.

Lo único que pudo pensar Simón después, era que al menos había sido esta vez en el urinal y no en una taza.

Se limpió lo mejor que pudo en el lavamanos, pero aun así se sentía sucio de una forma mucho más que física.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, y se encontró con Jeannette que lo esperaba afuera del baño, seguramente a sabiendas de lo que había pasado, ella rompió a llorar. Simón corrió a abrazarla, mientras le aseguraba una y otra vez que estaba bien. Se odiaba a si mismo por haber dejado que Jeannette descubriera eso, por no protegerle como lo hacía con su hermano. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había forma en que pudiera haberlo logrado, al menos que su plan consistiera en convertirse en un huraño y ser grosero con la chica más maravillosa que él había conocido.

Por suerte el resto del día había ido relativamente tranquilo, con unos cuantos empujones mientras caminaba por los pasillos y teniendo que esconderse en un momento dado atrás de una columna para evitar que lo tiraran a la basura, pero en general bien.

Dave lo miro con preocupación cuando se subió al coche más tarde. Simón no le dijo nada, ni confirmando ni negando sus sospechas. Simplemente se limitó a dejarse caer al lado de Eleanor, a la que ahora recordaba había dejado sola en el almuerzo. Le sonrío tímidamente, esperando que ella tomara eso como una disculpa. No estaba seguro de que le hubiera entendido, pero recibió una sonrisa de vuelta y eso basto para él.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el viaje, aunque no se durmió, solo quería evitar contar como le había esta su día. Aunque no es como si en verdad tuviera que preocuparse por eso, Teodoro y Brittany acapararon la conversación rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el en verdad quería tomar una ducha, pero Eleonor (que estaba cubierta de tinta y olía a yogurt de fresa) también parecía ansiosa por hacerlo. Decidió que podía esperar un poco más, así que la dejo pasar primero mientras Él ordenaba calmadamente sus cosas para el baño. Alvin pasó enfrente de su habitación y se le quedo mirando durante unos momentos. ¡Vamos! Que le preguntara que le había pasado. Simón sabía que él lo sabía.

Después de bañarse ayudo a Teodoro con su tarea mientras simultáneamente hacía la suya. Era bastante sencilla, así que no tardaron mucho y pudo continuar enseñándole a Jeannette a usar correctamente los controles de la x-box.

Cenaron panqueques, lo que fue realmente bueno. Así que cuando terminaron Simón estaba de suficiente buen humor como para dedicarle dos horas enteras a Alvin y su incapacidad de hacer tarea.

Después de la primera media hora Simón ya estaba frustrado. A su hermano cada vez le iba peor en calificaciones, y no parecía estar dispuesto a hacer nada al respecto. Hacía avioncitos de papel con los ejercicios que le habían dejado de tarea, y convertía las malas calificaciones circuladas en rojo en monstruos. La siguiente hora y media, se dedicaron básicamente a discutir.

Para la media noche Simón estaba agotado, pero decidió quedarse un par de minutos mirando la ventana. La luna se veía preciosa a través de la ventana, tan lejana para él.

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo nocturno y aunque Simón nunca creería en esas tontas supersticiones, deseo ser humano.

 _¡Y finalmente traigo aquí un segundo capítulo! Espero que alguien me esté leyendo, y le entre la curiosidad de seguir haciéndolo, ya que verdaderamente llevo mucho tiempo con esta idea en la mente y quería compartirla._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Y vamos con el tercero! Les prometo que a partir de aquí todo se va a poner más interesante._

 **Rumores**

Simón la barrio con la mirada, pero Eleanor no se inmuto. Detestaba a su compañera de habitación.

—Sabes que si te vuelven a descubrir aquí nos van a castigar durante otro mes— le recordó él, mientras agarraba su cepillo de dientes y le ponía pasta.

—De todos modos no es como si tuviera muchos amigos con los que salir. Afuera o adentro de todos modos voy a terminar comiendo palomitas a tu lado mientras tu lees un libro— contesto ella después de escupir su pasta en el lavabo.

Simón se limitó a sonreír. Su mejor amiga y él habían compartido habitación hasta que la señora de la casa hogar había decidido que eran demasiado grandes para hacerlo. Simón había tenido suerte y su nuevo compañero de habitación había cumplido la mayoría de edad un par de meses después, y desde entonces estaba solo, pero la compañera de Eleanor era tres años menor que ellos pero lo suficientemente grande para que ya no fuera material de adopción, por lo que tenía que quedarse con ella. Así que buscaba cualquier pretexto para escabullirse e ir con él. Como eso estaba claramente prohibido, eran castigados continuamente.

La historia de su amistad era bastante… curiosa, por decirlo de algún modo. Mientras a muchas personas los unían gustar de las mismas películas, o practicar el mismo deporte, a ellos los habían unido las ardillas. Y no es que el animal favorito de ambos fueran las ardillas o algo parecido, sino que ambos solían sentirse como ardillas de vez en cuando. Después también generaron un amor a la música juntos, ambos eran realmente buenos cantantes, y cuando años después descubrieron un dúo musical de ardillas, supieron que ahí era donde pertenecían. Tristemente ellos seguramente jamás sabrían de su existencia.

-0-0-0-

—¡Eleanor!— exclamo una de sus amigas, Brenda, mientras ella abría su casillero.

Al inicio había sido complicado para ella hacer amigos. Pero en el momento en el que había aparecido en la escuela con su playera de "Teodoro manda" que Simón le había mandado a hacer para su cumpleaños, un par de chicas le habían empezado a hablar.

—No vas a creer los rumores que escuche.

—¿Tienen algo que ver con la maestra de ciencias? — ellas no soportaban a la maestra de ciencias.

—Mejor.

—¿Alvin y Teodoro van a sacar un nuevo disco?

—Mejor.

—No puede haber nada mejor.

—Oh, sí puede— aseguro su amiga, Eleanor solo enarco una ceja—. ¡Ellos vendrán a esta escuela!

A Eleanor le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—¿Quiénes?

—¿Quiénes crees?

Ambas empezaron a gritar y dar saltitos. La gente las miraba raro, pero no les importaba. Era, por mucho, el mejor rumor que Eleanor había escuchado en su vida. Porque, a pesar de que se repetía continuamente que estaba totalmente mal, ella tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por Teodoro. ¡Él era una ardilla! Y ella una humana, pero aun así…

—¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?— les pregunto su otra amiga, Ester, que acababa de llegar ahí y sacaba sus cosas de su casillero.

A pesar de que Ester era una fanática tan grande como cualquiera de las otras dos, ella solía preferir reprimir sus sentimientos.

—No vas a creer los rumores que acabo de escuchar— y ahí iban de en medio.

—Si son los del examen sorpresa de la clase de matemáticas, son falsos, créeme— respondió ella.

—¿Qué? ¡No! — y ya no pudo decir nada más, porque ahí estaban.

-0-0-0-

Eleanor se pasó toda la clase mirándolo. ¡Y es que era imposible no hacerlo! Era hermoso. No tanto como Teodoro, claramente, pero lo suficiente para hacer que el mundo a su alrededor dejara de existir. Aún no podía creer que Alvin Seville tuviera la misma primera clase que ella.

—Debe ser una broma. Claro, cantan bien, pero todo mundo sabe que las ardillas son estúpidas— escucho a alguien decir a unos cuantos lugares de donde estaba sentada ella—. No deberían permitirles ir a la escuela.

La sangre de Eleanor hirvió.

—La oración sería: "No deberían permitirles venir a la escuela." Porque ya están aquí, así que no hay que hablar en futuro— gruño entre dientes, antes de mirar directamente a su compañera—. ¿Dices que las ardillas son tontas, así que no debería permitírseles _ir_ a la escuela? ¡Tú ni siquiera puedes conjugar una oración!

Eleanor no supo cómo sucedió, pero saliendo de la clase su compañera la empujo contra un casillero y prontamente estaban las dos tiradas en el suelo jalando las coletas de la otra (iban peinadas igual ¿Quién lo diría?) y tirándose insultos que un par de damitas no debería conocer.

-0-0-0-

—No estoy orgulloso de ti— le dijo Simón en cuanto la dejaron salir de la dirección, por suerte solo había recibido un aviso.

—Pues yo sí— lo contradijo Ester, que se encontraba a su lado—. Esa maldita se lo merecía.

La _maldita_ en cuestión era una de las porristas, las cuales solían ser muy malas con… prácticamente cualquiera.

—Por favor, no la alientes a ser violenta— reclamo Simón, en una actitud de papá enojado.

—¡Es Eleanor! Probablemente no vuelva a hacer nada violento en lo que resta de su vida— alego Ester—. Y, como dije, ella se lo merecía. ¡Y prácticamente gano la pelea! Hay que dejarla disfrutar su momento.

—¿Es cierto eso Eleanor? ¿Casi ganas la pelea?— la interrogo Brenda, que se había mantenido silenciosa hasta entonces.

—En realidad nos separaron muy rápido, no sabría decirte si en verdad iba a ganar. —contesto ella modestamente.

—Eleanor le hubiera dado una paliza, la chica no tenía oportunidad— murmuro Simón mientras empezaba a alejarse, en realidad él era el único de los tres que había visto la pelea (Ester solo había visto un video) —. ¿Qué hacen ahí paradas? ¿Qué no tienen clases?

Brenda, que tenía la misma clase que Simón, corrió atrás de él. Ester sonrío con arrogancia a sabiendas de que había ganado esa "pelea". Y Eleanor simplemente deseo que Alvin también pensara que ella había ganado la pelea.

-0-0-0-

Celos… ira… y quizás un poco de sorpresa destilaba la pequeña meza al fondo de la cafetería. No podían creer con quien estaban hablando _ellos,_ el dueto musical que habían seguido y admirado desde que habían surgido, del que (a pesar de la falta de recursos de tres de ellos) tenían playeras, tazas y hasta almohadas. Había terminado en la meza de las porristas, una de las cuales incluso los había llamado estúpidos un par de horas antes.

—Tampoco es como que podamos culparlos. Cualquiera preferiría sentarse con ellos antes que con nosotros— dijo Simón mientras limpiaba sus lentes en su playera con una mueca.

—¡Yo preferiría estar con ustedes!— exclamo Brenda.

—Es distinto, tú ya eres una de nosotros— le recordó Eleanor.

Los cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Eso era taaan frustrante. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, pero eran otros los que disfrutaban de las ventajas. No era justo.

—Al menos los podemos ver de lejos. ¿No? Eso ya es algo— murmuro Ester decaída, Simón pazo un brazo atrás de sus hombros para reconfortarla, ella se recargo en su hombro—. Pensar en lo agradables que se veían a través de la pantalla.

—¡No digas eso! — exclamó Brenda— Seguro que sí lo son, solo están confundidos porque acaban de llegar a la escuela.

—No Brenda, ellos tienen razón— dijo Eleanor con pesadez.

Simón y Ester la miraron sorprendidos. La última persona que esperaban que pensara mal de ellos.

—No digas eso Eleanor, seguro que ella tiene razón— le pidió el único chico del grupo.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—¡Claro que dijo eso! Obviamente cualquiera que sea nuevo y no conozca a ese grupo de idiotas preferiría estar con ellos que con nosotros— completo Ester—. Pero pronto se darán cuanta de como son, no te preocupes.

Eleanor les sonrío a sus amigos. Aun no estaba convencida pero se esforzaría en creerles.

 _¡Y oficialmente con lo "bueno" de la historia! ¿Qué opinan de todo hasta ahora? Estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto, así que espero que me apoyen con él. Respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron: Sí, va a haber Alvrittany, pero muy poco he decidido concentrarme un poco más en el resto de las parejas. Y hablando de parejas ¿Notaran algo extraño con Simón?_

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo sé, lo sé. Un milenio desde que actualice, pero en mi defensa… ok, no hay nada en mi defensa. Prometo intentar publicar más seguro, en un mes saldré de vacaciones y espero poder acabar esta historia antes de que acabe el año. Solo estén seguros de que no la abandonare, de que se concluye se concluye. ¡Pues hay que empezar!_

 **Chicas**

Eleanor se estrelló contra él haciéndolo caerse al duro suelo de la escuela, vaya que era una gran manera de empezar el día.

—Vi ardillas— le anunció, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Ele, ya llevan varios días aquí, ya deberíamos de habernos acostumbrado— contesto Simón pasando con ternura una de sus manos sobre el cabello de su mejor amiga.

—¡No! Me refiero a otras, hay más ardillas en la escuela.

Simón enarco una ceja.

—Chicas, chicas ardillas. Son dos y… mejor deja te las muestro.

Eleanor lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro un par de pasos hasta que un par de pequeñas creaturas se atravesaron frente a ellos cuchicheando entre sí. Simón se quedó sin aliento.

-0-0-0-

—Pero… Nosotros seguiremos apoyando a las ardillas. ¿No es así?— pregunto Brenda.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo haríamos?— contesto Eleanor con un bufido.

—Porque ellos ni siquiera nos miran. ¿Quizás?— dijo Ester con una mueca—. Y ellas son chicas, aun no se les sube la fama y seguramente…

—Primero deberíamos escucharlas cantar, antes de elegir. ¿No creen?— la interrumpió Simón.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos si también cantan…— agrego Eleanor.

—Vamos. ¿Por qué más vendrían ardillas a una escuela?— Ester.

—¿Por qué saben hablar? Obviamente— Brenda.

—Pero nadie se preocuparía lo suficiente para inscribirlas en la escuela si no pudiera obtener algo a cambio— Ester.

—¡Hay gente buena en este mundo!— eLeanor.

—Chicas….

Y entonces sucedió… Tan mágico como suena. Las voces femeninas más increíbles que cualquiera del cuarteto hubiera escuchado en su vida a través de los megáfonos. Eran ellas, definitivamente tenían que ser ellas. Y eran increíbles.

Un montón de sentimientos confusos llenaron a Eleanor en ese momento. Por un lado las voces se le hacían tan conocidas que dolía, literalmente dolía. Una extraña y honestamente nada agradable sensación de añoranza se instaló en su estómago. Mientras, en su mente, podía observar claramente a la ardilla vestida de rosa con sus tonos agudos y su extroversión cantando un paso por enfrente de la otra ardilla, con una voz más dulce pero menos potente, que en realidad está más cómoda sin llamar tanto la atención. Oh cielos, ella en verdad desearía estar ahí. Pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ella se suponía que apoyaría incondicionalmente a las "Ardillas" y esto claramente era una declaración de guerra.

-0-0-0-

Simón no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza. Algo realmente enfermo considerando que la chica en cuestión era una ardilla… y que él tenía novia, él tiene novia. El chico agita su cabeza y se revuelve el cabello con una mano, no puede creer que acaba de pensar en lo que acaba de pensar.

No tiene nada de sentido que se culpe a si mismo por pensar en una ardilla y luego se sienta como si estuviera traicionando a su novia por ello. La solo idea de comparar lo que sea que esa ardilla lo hubiera hecho sentir, aunque no es como si le hubiera hecho sentir algo en absoluto, con lo que sentía (Siente) por Ester es absurdo.

—¿Sabes que apesta?— una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

—¿La maestra de ciencias?— pregunto Simón con una sonrisa mientras Ester se acomodaba la mochila.

—Totalmente, pero también estaba pensando que apesta cuando alguien compara los ojos con las joyas, es completamente cliche— contesto ella tomándolo de la mano y dándole un leve tirón para hacerlo caminar.

Simón no recordaba exactamente como habían empezado a salir, ellos eran bastante diferentes. Todo lo que a Ester le parecía cliche o tonto, a él le gustaba (secretamente). Y en las cosas en las que él era realmente malo, como en los deportes por ejemplo, ella parecía destacar. Además de que no eran exactamente el tipo de pareja que alguien voltearía a ver en la calle porque le parecieran lindos. En realidad no eran el tipo de pareja que nada. Jamás salían solos, no porque no pudieran o porque temieran no tener tema de conversación, sino porque nunca se les había ocurrido la idea.

—Entonces mi ensayo tendrá que ser de "Romeo y Julieta" que solo es un poco más estúpido que "Bajo la misma Estrella". Al menos no tendré que leer "Maravilloso desastre".

—Creo que lo verdaderamente estúpido aquí es que tu maestro piense que comparar esos libros tiene sentido— comento Simón.

—Todos son malos romances, y están sobrevalorados, para mí tiene sentido.

—Oh Travis oh Travis, ¿dónde está tú cáncer? Que no lo veo…

Ester rio con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados. La forma en la que se le iluminó la cara en ese momento lo hizo recordar porqué… El par de ardillas paso frente a ellos.

Y la más alta, y delgada, la que usaba unas adorables gafas moradas, lo volteo a ver. Ella en verdad lo miro.

-0-0-0-

—¿Conoces esa sensación de pertenecer completamente a un lugar que está completamente fuera de tu alcance?— Le pregunto Eleanor a Simón, mientras compartían una bolsa de nueces garapiñadas sentados en la rama de un árbol.

—Creo que tú y yo ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.

—No, esta vez es diferente.

—¿No tiene que ver con que probablemente en nuestra vida anterior fuimos ardillas?

—¡Pues claro que tiene que ver con eso! ¿Con que más podría tener que ver?— exclamo ella.

—En ese caso, definitivamente ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Cada tres semanas a mi parecer.

—Pero esta vez es diferente, porque ahora realmente lo siento.

—¿Las veces anteriores no lo sentías?— Simón enarco una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero de una forma diferente. Era como si yo fuera capaz de verte como ardilla a través de los ojos de una ardilla, pero sin verme a mí misma como una ardilla— La miro extrañado, eso era demasiada rareza incluso para él—. Pero hoy en verdad pude a verme a mí misma como una ardilla. Y era gorda y enana como siempre, pero tenía derecho a serlo porque era una jodida ardilla que canta.

Simón se rio mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amiga y la atraía hacia él.

—Oye, ser una jodida humana que canta es lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que tengo derecho a estar gorda porque canto? ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

—Oh no, te estoy diciendo enana.

 _Lo sé, muy cortito. Pero espero les haya gustado. ¡Prometo regresar! Y espero que esta vez mucho más pronto, debo actualizar al menos una vez más esta historia antes de que me convierta oficialmente en una anciana mayor de edad._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Regrese! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Tiene sentido._

 **Guerra**

Y se había hecho oficial. Las ardillas y las arditas competirían para ver quiénes serían los representantes de la escuela. ¿Qué si eso les importaba a Simón y Eleanor? Mierda sí, y mucho. En realidad no habían podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que se había hecho el anuncio.

—¿Entonces consideras que fue una buena decisión?— le pregunto su compañero de laboratorio a Simón.

El chico era un deportista, o al menos lo intentaba ya que aunque es del equipo de basquetbol normalmente no salía de la banca, y en realidad Simón solía dejarlo hablar sin hacerle demasiado casó. Y ahora con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había empezado a hacerlo.

—¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta?— le pidió Simón, esperanzado de que el seudo deportista se ofendiera.

—Lo de la ardilla Alvin. ¿Crees que fue una buena idea?

—¿Qué lo pusieran a concursar con las chicas para ver si merecen representar la escuela?

—Viejo, en verdad no estabas poniéndome atención verdad— Simón decide no contestar—. ¿Problemas de chica?

—No Nicholas, no todo tiene que ver con chicas o deportes.

Normalmente esa hubiera sido una respuesta correcta, pero en ese momento por algún motivo Simón sentía que estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

—Viejo, cálmate.

—Entonces. ¿Me repetirás lo que me Querías decir o no?

—Está bien. Alvin, la ardilla, ahora es parte del equipo de fútbol.

-0-0-0-

Eleanor era arrastrada por los pasillos de la escuela, tomada de la mano de su mejor amigo. Aun no tenía muy en claro que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con las ardillas. Y si tenía algo que ver con las ardillas, y fútbol (lo que no tenía sentido), ella debía de estar enterada.

Se detuvieron repentinamente frente al pizarrón de anuncios escolares, nadie nunca miraba esas cosas.

—Bien. ¿Ahora puedes decirme que hacemos aquí?— preguntó Eleanor.

Simón tardo unos segundos en reponerse de la carrera y contestar, él no era exactamente del tipo deportivo.

—Mira la fecha del concurso de las ardillas.

—No tengo que verla, me la sé de memoria— y no es algo de lo que estuviera muy orgullosa.

—Lo sé, pero aun así mira— Eleanor obedeció—. Y ahora la fecha del próximo partido.

—Simón. ¿Desde cuándo a ti te preocupan esas cosas?

—Sólo mira.

—Es en la misma fecha. ¿Y qué? No hay discusión, veremos la competencia.

—De eso no hay duda, no querría otra cosa. La cuestión es qué... Adivina quién es el nuevo miembro del equipo de fútbol.

-0-0-0-

Había veces en las que Eleanor seriamente se preguntaba cómo era que Esther seguía siendo amiga suya y de Brenda. Cómo en ese momento, cuando se recargaba con cara de pocos amigos contra una pared mientras ellas dos se escondían atrás de un bote de basura para observar a Alvin. Varias personas ya las habían notado y cada que pasaban a su lado mirándolas raro, en lugar de negar que estaba con ellas, Esther se encargaba de verlos asesinamente para que se alejaran. Esther es una buena amiga.

—No es prueba suficiente.

—A mí me parece una gran prueba.

—Ya se sentaba con ellos desde antes.

— ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?— pregunto Simón que en ese momento estaba llegando donde ellas.

—Tratando de descubrir si lo que les contaste es cierto— contesto Esther con actitud de fastidio.

—Alvin está sentado con los futbolistas, pero eso puede significar cualquier otra cosa— aseguro Brenda.

—Quizás si Teodoro estuviera con él. Pero no lo está.

Simón no debió decir eso. Porque las chicas, incluida Esther, en ese momento entraron en pánico. La gordinflona ardilla adorable no podía haber simplemente desaparecido.

-0-0-0-

Para Eleanor el proceso de elegir un bando fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Y aunque al inicio se había convencido de que no tenía por qué hacerlo, sabía en su corazón que ya lo había hecho. Y se odiaba por eso.

No les había costado mucho "encontrar" a Teodoro. En realidad los cuatro se habían ofrecido a ayudar a envolver los juguetes de la colecta que organizaba su escuela. Ella y Simón habían recibido muchos de esos en su tiempo, así que era muy importante para ellos poner de su parte. Y al parecer para Teodoro también, ya qué estaba ahí, aunque no se veía muy animado.

—Deberías ir a hablar con él— le dijo Brenda mientras le daba un ligero codazo—. Debes ser, literalmente su fan más grande en el mundo entero. Seguro que encuentras la forma de animarlo.

Ella suspira, se siente como si estuviera a punto de "salir del closet".

—En realidad no creo que debería hacerlo. Considerando que no planeo apoyarlo en el concurso del viernes.

—Espera. ¿Qué?— pregunto Simón alarmado— ¿Estas intentándonos decir que vas a apoyar a las Arditas en lugar de a las Ardillas? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto Esther— Yo también planeo apoyar a las Arditas en esta ocasión.

—¡Pero si nosotros siempre hemos apoyado a las Ardillas! Desde el principio de sus carreras— les recordó Brenda.

—Carreras que despegaron hace mucho tiempo. Ellos no necesitan esto, las Arditas sí— agrego Esther—. Aparte, son mujeres.

—¿Y qué tiene que sean mujeres?— la cuestiono Simón.

—Hay que apoyar a nuestro género… Bueno, por eso tiene sentido que tú continúes apoyando a los chicos.

—Espera, yo no las apoyo por el hecho de ser chicas. Es que sencillamente son más talentosas— dijo Eleanor.

—Oh no nena, no acabas de decir eso— se apresuró a agregar Brenda.

—Sólo digo la verdad— intento responder lo más tranquilamente posible.

Simón y Brenda de repente parecían genuinamente molestos. Esther y Eleanor estaban a la defensiva. Algunos de sus compañeros ya los habían volteado a ver y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

—Y yo no los apoyo por el hecho de ser hombres. Yo los apoyo porque eso hemos hecho desde el principio. Los cuatro— explico Simón—. Ellos llevan esforzándose mucho tiempo, y se merecen esto.

Simón y Brenda se pusieron de un lado, y Eleanor y Esther del otro. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el mensaje estaba claro. Eso era la guerra.

—Vamos Simón, hay que investigar lo que tiene Teodoro— dijo Brenda antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la ardilla.

El chico la siguió.

 _Lo sé. Mucha espera para un capítulo tan corto. Pero sentí que cualquier cosa que agregara estaría de más. Espero y les haya gustado._

 _Los quiere: yo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar. ¡Yey! De todos modos creo que nadie me lee así que no sé porque me emociono…_

 **¿Contenta?**

Sí el camino a casa fue incomodo después de lo sucedido en la escuela, despertarse y no encontrar a Eleanor en su cuarto se sintió aun peor.

A Simón le costaba creerse que en verdad estuviera decepcionado por eso. Después de todo siempre se quejaba de que ella invadía su espacio personal, y les causaba problemas, y ocupaba su baño… Pero seguía siendo su amiga, y tenerla encima siempre sería mejor que no tenerla.

Por su parte Eleanor jamás había odiado tanto a su compañera de habitación. Y no es que estuviera haciendo nada, en realidad se comportaba bastante decente para su frivolidad común. Pero el saber que no tenía lugar a donde escapar si se hartaba la hacía sentir que las paredes eran más gruesas de lo usual.

No es como si su amistad con Simón se hubiera acabado, en verdad esperaba que no, pero no podía evitar sentir que lo estaba traicionando y no merecía estar cerca de él. Lo que era una tontería. A quien en verdad estaba traicionando era a las ardillas. Estaba traicionando a Teodoro.

-0-0-0-

Las cosas en la escuela habían sido horribles. Los cuatro habían comido juntos, como siempre, pero era como si un bando se esforzara por ignorar al otro. Eleanor casi podía ver la típica escena en la que uno pide la sal y de algún modo todos terminan gritándose. Por buena (¿o mala?) suerte en la escuela no había saleros, así que se limitaron a tener conversaciones separadas.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Simón vio como Jeannette se tropezó y salieron volando sus lentes tuvo que ir a ayudarla. Fue más fuerte que él. Y de todos modos, no es como si estuviera haciendo nada malo. ¿O sí?

—Gra… gracias— tartamudeo la pequeña ardilla mientras tomaba sus gafas de la mano de él.

—No hay de qué.

Se quedaron viendo un rato. Diminuto, enorme, no importaba. Se miraban… Y era cómo si los cristales que cubrían los ojos de ambos no importaran, ellos podían ver más adentro y un escalofrío ilógicamente agradable los sacudía.

Pero Simón tiene novia.

—¿Estas lista para mañana?— soltó Simón de repente.

—¡Sí!... No…— respondió ella un poco desanimada— En verdad no quiero competir con las ardillas. Quiero cantar con ellas. Y si esto va mal todo se va a arruinar. ¿Cómo se supone que los vuelva a ver a la cara? Sea quien sea que gane todo va a ser muy incómodo.

—Sí… a mí tampoco me gustaría que compitieran.

Simón se quedó pensando, haciendo que Jeannette se sintiera incomoda con el silencio.

— ¿Iras a apoyarme?

Él la miro un poco sorprendido y ella parecía a punto de desmayarse al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado. Esa no era el tipo de pregunta que una hacía al sujeto que acababas de conocer.

—No…— contesta dubitativo— Le soy fiel a Las Ardillas.

—Sí claro, lo entiendo.

—¡Pero pienso que ustedes también tienen mucho también!— se apresuró a agregar.

—En serio, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Mi mejor amiga si va a apoyarlas.

—¿En serió? Eso es genial. Espero…

—¡Y mi novia!— se obligó a agregar.

Entonces la expresión de Jeannette se convirtió en algo que Simón deseaba con toda su alma fuera decepción. Porque él se sentía decepcionado por haber tenido que decir eso.

—Me alegro mucho, espero que eso no cause problemas entre ustedes— dijo Jeannette… y se fue.

-0-0-0-

A la hora de la salida los cuatro estaban en la puerta de la escuela, listos para cada quien tomar su rumbo, cuando Eleanor se dio cuenta que habían estado tan ocupados ignorándose el uno al otro que Simón y ella aún no les habían dado la gran noticia.

—Mañana no estamos castigados.

Sus amigas los miraron un momento confundidas, hasta que a Brenda se le ilumino la cara.

—¿Eso significa que podemos salir a algún lado después de clases?

—Mientras que lleguemos a casa a más tardar a las nueve y media… sí, eso significa.

—No nos da tiempo de ir a ver una película ni nada parecido por lo de la competencia, pero siempre podemos ir a comer algo— propuso Brenda.

—Yo no tengo tanto dinero— objeto Esther—. Pero siempre podemos ir a tomar un café.

—Un café suena bien— estuvo de acuerdo Eleanor—. Y nos da tiempo perfectamente de ver como las Arditas vencen.

—¿Disculpa?— pregunto Brenda indignada.

—Ya la escuchaste— Esther.

—Siete palabras: Un millón de visitas en dos días.

—Sólo porque tu viste el video al menos unas quinientas.

—¡Y tú estabas conmigo!

—¿Y si simplemente no vamos a ver la competencia y hacemos algo que no nos haga pelea?— Propuso Simón, que se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho Jeannette.

-0-0-0-

Por supuesto que iban a ir a ver la competencia. No había fuerza terrenal que se los impidiera. Pero habían llegado a un trato. Podían odiarse entre sí todo lo que quisieran mientras llegaba la hora. Pero en cuanto la contienda pasara y se decidiera un ganador, fuera quien fuera, todos dejarían atrás esa estúpida pelea y apoyarían al grupo que representaría a su escuela.

Y después se irían a tomar un café.

Simón se sentó con Eleanor a un lado y Esther al otro. Tomo la mano de su novia sin mucha emoción y volteo a ver a su mejor amiga. Era estúpido lo nerviosos que estaban.

La directora pasó al frente a hablar y todo mundo se emocionó. Los gritos llenaron el auditorio y el agarre de Esther se volvió más intenso. Todos estaban expectantes, todos estaban emocionados.

Jeannette estuvo increíble. Las dos estuvieron increíbles.

Después de un rato del público aclamando por Las Ardillas la directora volvió a salir. Alvin no había llegado.

Teodoro no iba a cantar solo.

Las Arditas ya habían ganado.

-0-0-0-

El aura de depresión que los rodeaba a los cuatro mientras tomaban su café era tan grande que parecía que habían contagiado a su mecerá. No habían dicho mucho desde qué habían salido del auditorio, pero aun así la tensión iba en crescendo.

Brenda y Eleanor tenían las miradas bajas, Esther no paraba de mordisquear las bolsitas de azúcar y Simón parecía simplemente furioso.

Furioso con Alvin por haber dejado solo a Teodoro.

Furioso con Ian por haber llevado a Las Arditas justo a esa escuela.

Furioso con Britanny y Jeannette por ser tan buenas.

Y furioso con Esther por haberlas apoyado.

Sabía que no había sido la única, y que tampoco era su culpa que Alvin hubiera sido un idiota y dejara a su hermano solo. Pero por algún motivo su rabia parecía especialmente dirigida hacia ella.

Cuando todos acabaron salieron a esperar a la mamá de Brenda que iría a recogerla. Ella y Eleanor se adelantaron un poco mientras Simón y Esther se quedaron atrás.

—Así que… ¿Estas contenta?

—¿Disculpa?— pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ganaron ellas. Eso es lo que querías. ¿No es así?

—Haces que suene cruel.

—Pues lo es.

Simón la mira con una crueldad que no debería de estar ahí. No era su culpa.

—Es la primera vez que los iba a ver en vivo— dice ella con una mueca agria en la boca—. Estaba muy emocionada por eso. Tú sabes que nunca he tenido suficiente dinero para ir a un concierto de ellos, tú lo sabes porque ustedes tampoco lo han tenido. Creo que la única razón por la que dije que quería que ganaran ella es porque no quería que Eleanor estuviera sola. Pero en el fondo siempre quise que ellos ganaran, pero Alvin no llegó.

 _¡Espero y les haya gustado! Este capítulo es muy importante. Así que espero que no olviden tomarlo en cuenta mientras siguen leyendo._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Finalmente he regresado! Después de muuucho tiempo. Pero estoy lista para continuar esta historia, y espero que alguien quiera leerla._

 **¿Colaboración?**

Eleanor se dio cuenta desde que vio la forma en la que Simón entro a la escuela esa mañana. Aunque no tenían ningún lazo de sangre, ella siempre había sentido ese tipo de conexión que dicen que los gemelos tienen. Aunque había veces que se preguntaba si no sería solo ella, si para Simón no sería una amistad como cualquier otra. Pero ella simplemente lo sabía, como si sintiera lo mismo que sentía él. Aunque probablemente simplemente fuera que es buena observadora.

Era como si una combinación de miedo, culpa, y expectación se fusionaran todos en su mejor amigo. Algo completamente impropio de él, que siempre había sido tan serió, tan correcto. Y como la última vez que lo había visto tan inestable emocionalmente había sido el día que le había pedido a Esther que fuera su novia, no tuvo que indagar mucho para saber que tenía algo que ver con ella. Eleanor ya sabía que se habían peleado, solo esperaba que no fuera algo muy grave.

-0-0-0-

Simón, Esther y Eleanor habían sido parte del departamento de música desde que habían llegado a esa escuela. Sin embargo, con todo eso del recorte de presupuesto y la competencia, este no había iniciado su actividad hasta que supieran sí podrían continuar o no. Sin embargo, si los alumnos así lo querían, podían ir a practicar ahí durante las horas libres.

Simón nunca había ido, porque era parte del coro, y la verdad es que intentar cantar una canción de coro solo nunca salía bien. Pero ese día algo lo había arrastrado a la sala de ensayos. Y cuando llego, vio a Teodoro recostado sobre el piano, solo. Un extraño instinto lo hizo caminar hacia él, tenía que protegerlo.

—¿Todo bien Teodoro?— le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el banco del piano.

La ardilla se levanto sobresaltado, lo que casi hace que se ruede, por suerte para él Simón lo alcanzo a atrapar a tiempo. Con ternura lo volvió a acomodar sobre el piano.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando— le aseguro con su voz aguda.

Simón sonrió.

—En cosas tristes, supongo— comentó Simón— Sí quieres, puedes contarme, no soy exactamente malo guardando secretos.

Y Teodoro le conto, la historia completa. Le hablo de lo destruido que se había sentido cuando Alvin lo había dejado abandonado, de cómo se había disculpado una y otra vez y de cómo había pensado en escaparse de su casa. Simón se alegró mucho al saber que había decidido no hacerlo.

—Alvin siempre ha sido mi único hermano, y yo siempre he sido el único suyo. No se sentía justo que lo abandonara de esa forma.

—Sabes, sigo pensando que intentar huir de tú casa para mudarte al zoológico no fue muy buena idea. Pero quiero que sepas, que estoy dispuesta a ser tú hermano, para que así nunca tengas que volverte a sentir solo.

Para Simón todos esos deportistas y chicos populares que insistían en decirles "hermanos" a sus amigos se les hacían unos tontos. Hacerlo él sería como un doloroso recordatorio de que nunca conocería a su familia biológica. Pero había algo con Teodoro, y hasta cierto punto con Alvin también, que lo hacían querer llamarlo así. Quería proteger a Teodoro contra todo lo que le hiciera daño, y en el caso de la ardilla de la sudadera roja poder guiar por el buen camino. Como todo un hermano mayor.

El rostro de Teodoro se ilumino.

—Sí, eso me gustaría— la ardilla dudo un momento—. ¿Sabes cantar?

—¿Qué si se cantar? — una sonrisa arrogante se pintó en el rostro de Simón mientras se sentaba en el piano y empezaba a jugar con las teclas—. Prepárate Teodoro, porque después de esto querrás que las ardillas incluyan un tercer integrante.

-0-0-0-

Eleanor aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, e incluso ese término parecía quedarse corto.

Brittany estaba a su lado, hablando como loca, mientras ella le cargaba sus libros y Jeannette se sentaba en su hombro. En verdad no le molestaba estar de cargadora, después de todo era obviamente más grande y fuerte que sus compañeras, y se sentía cómoda y bienvenida al lado de ellas. Era como si las conociera de toda la vida, como si entendiera cómo funcionaba la dinámica entre ellas dos y supiera exactamente como encajar con ellas sin parecer forzada.

Entonces lograron escuchar un dueto de voces que uno nunca pensaría que se pueden escuchar tan bien cantando la canción de "Kiss you" de One Direction. Eleanor no estaba segura de quien era, pero si besaba como cantaba, no duraría en permitir lo que decía la canción.

De forma casi automática las tres se lanzaron hacia el salón de dónde provenía la música. Eleanor inmediatamente se sintió estúpida por lo que había pensado hasta hace unos momentos, una de boses era la de Simón (ella ya debería de saberlo, llevaban cantando juntos desde que aprendieron a balbucear) y a él nunca lo besaría. Y el otro chico era Teodoro, debió haber tenido una pista por el tono de su voz. ¡La zoofilia era mala! Aunque si solo era un beso… ¡La zoofilia en verdad es mala!

—Para ser puros hombres no cantan tan terrible— comento Brittany con una pata en la cintura y una expresión que bien podría ser una sonrisa o una mueca.

—Brittany, no seas grosera— la regaño su hermana.

—¿Desde cuándo ofrecerse a ayudar a mejorar la música de alguien es ser grosera?

—¿Y quién dice que necesitamos tú música para mejorar la nuestra?— le respondió Simón.

—Porque las colaboraciones siempre hacen todo mejor— se apresuró a decir Eleanor para evitar que se iniciara una pelea.

—A mí me encantaría hacer una colaboración con ustedes— dijo Jeannette y el rosto de Simón cambio inmediatamente en ese momento.

Al parecer no era la única que estaba teniendo problemas para recordar que la zoofilia era mala. Al menos ella no tenía novio.

Entonces sonó la campana, al parecer la colaboración tendría que esperar un poco.

-0-0-0-

Para la hora de la salida Simón tomo la decisión de que no podía seguir ignorando a Esther, así que camino hasta el casillero de ella, se paró a su lado y espero a que guardara sus cosas en silencio. Entonces ambos empezaron a caminar a la salida, uno al lado del otro, sin apenas mirarse. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta el decidió hablar.

—Mira, sé que fui un completo idiota.

—Lo fuiste.

—Pero estaba enojado y no sabía lo que decía.

—Eso no es justificación.

—Lo sé.

Esther lo miro con un enojo que solía reservar a las personas que escuchaba hablar mal sobre Brenda y Eleonor, y después soltó un suspiro.

—Estas perdonado Simón, solo por ahora. ¿Entendido?

 _Lo sé, muy corto, lo lamento. Pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya casi estamos acabando con este fanfic._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Penúltimo capítulo! Estamos con todo. ¿O no? En fin, le pongo mucho amor a esta cosita, así que espero que les guste._

 **EL DÍA D**

Todo estaba preparado. Ese día se decidiría el futuro musical de su escuela y Eleonor no podía estar más emocionada. Un mundo de posibilidades se abrían frente a ella, si Las Arditas lo lograban, ellas le habían prometido que se unirían al coro. Y no solo eso, el coro podría hacer un par de colaboraciones en su disco debutante que ya era prácticamente un hecho.

Cuando eres huérfano te enseñan que sueños como ser un artista, o ir a la universidad sin tener una beca del 100%, son cosas imposibles. Sin embargo ahora su voz pronto se escucharía en todas las radios, y con la, quizás no muy grande, cantidad que las regalías le dieron, más la beca de casi el 50% que estaba segura de conseguir y un trabajo de medio tiempo; la universidad no parecía tan imposible tampoco. Aunque para que todo eso pasara, ellas debían llegar primero.

-0-0-0-

—Algo definitivamente está mal.

—Estas exagerando.

—Pero…

—¡Estas exagerando!

Cuando Simón finalmente los encontró, parecían estar discutiendo. Y las arditas no estaban con ellos. El concurso estaba a punto de comenzar y no había ninguna señal de Brittany y Jeannette. Él había tenido la esperanza de encontrarlas con los chicos, por toda esa cuestión de la afinidad de especie y todo eso. Pero en vista de su ausencia se vería obligado a dar un anunció que había creído sería mucho más feliz de dar.

—Chicos… La directora ha decidido, que si las Arditas no llegan durante los próximos cinco minutos, ustedes se presentaran por parte de la escuela.

La expresión de las ardillas tampoco era tan alegre como se supone debería de ser. Entonces un hombre joven que Simón ya había visto por ahí llegó corriendo con su celular en la mano.

—Alvin, creo que es para ti— dijo titubeante mientras le tendía el aparato a la ardilla.

—¿Bueno?... ¿Brittany?... ¿Y el departamento de música? Toda la escuela cuenta con ustedes… ay, ya sabía…

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Teodoro.

—Es Ian, las encerró en una jaula— respondió Alvin mientras ponía el celular en alta voz.

El corazón de Simón se paralizó.

—Iré a informarle a la doctora Ruby— anunció el chico que había llegado con el celular antes de regresar por donde había llegado.

—Brittany…

—Alvin, no se muevan.

—Seguro.

Había algo que le decía a Simón que esa era una promesa vacía. Y no tardó mucho en comprobar su teoría. Y aunque la parte de él que siempre dejaba la mitad de su bollo de canela que llevaban los domingos al orfanato, para que uno de los niños más chicos se lo comiera, quería detener a Alvin. Otra parte de él, la más egoísta, acepto sin chistar cuando le pidió que él y Teodoro ayudaran a las chicas a salir de ahí.

No les fue muy difícil a él y a Jeannette descubrir el primer número. Uno, no es como si Ian fuera una mente maestra malvada.

Noto que Teodoro parecía sentirse un poco inútil, así que pensó en algo que podría enviarlo a hacer.

—Teodoro. ¿Crees que podrías ir a buscar a Eleanor?

La ardilla acepto encantada. No es como si Simón en verdad la necesitara en esos momentos, pero supuso que a ella le gustaría estar enterada de la situación.

-0-0-0-

Esther, Brenda y Eleanor fueron hasta casi la entrada de la escuela a reunirse con Simón. Se sentía como parte de una película, y contrario a lo que habían esperado toda su vida no eran simples extras. Estaban justo en medio de la acción, donde los personajes principales tenían problemas, y aunque no estaban precisamente ahí se enterarían de todo de primera mano. ¿Qué más podrían pedir? Bueno, quizás que las arditas y Alvin llegaran a la escuela a salvo.

Cuando llegaron, su amigo estaba colgando el teléfono. Lo que podía significar algo bueno o algo malo. Teodoro ya les había explicado la situación.

—Lograron abrir la jaula pero aun no salen de ella, Alvin ya está en camino. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Así que eso hicieron, los cinco.

—¿Qué pasa si Alvin no logra?— preguntó Brenda después de un rato.

—Tiene que lograrlo— contesto Esther—. No hay otra opción.

—Pero si…

—Va a hacerlo.

—Es el gran Alvin Seville— interrumpió la pequeña discusión Simón.

—Él siempre se sale con la suya— completo Teodoro.

Un suspiro colectivo se hizo presente.

Siguieron esperando.

-0-0-0-

Esther regreso de su breve visita al escenario, estaba más pálida de lo normal.

—Las siguientes son las ardillas— anunció.

—Yo… yo no puedo salir sin Alvin— contesto Teodoro.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, una ardilla es mejor que cero arditas. ¿No crees?— ella insistió.

—No lo entiendes, no puedo, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Nunca he cantado solo.

—Pero si no lo haces, el programa de música de la escuela esta pérdida— dijo Brenda.

El silencio consumió al grupo entero durante casi un minuto. Mientras, de fondo, escuchaban como el grupo anterior terminaba su número.

—Quizás yo no pueda cantar— dijo Teodoro repentinamente volteando a ver a Simón— pero sé quién sí.

—¿Yo? Pero… están esperando a alguien más afuera.

—Sino sale nadie va a ser peor, y yo ya te he escuchado cantar. Sé que puedes hacerlo— insistió la ardilla.

—Pero no tengo preparado nada.

—¿Estas bromeando? Tú y Eleanor siempre tienen algo preparado— dijo Esther—. Ella siempre ha dicho que nunca se sabe cuándo puedes encontrarte un cazatalentos famoso en la calle.

Eleanor se puso completamente roja. Eso había sido cierto durante muchos años, pero en el último, ahora que sus sueños de ser cantantes se habían ido diluyendo poco a poco, ya no se esforzaban tanto como antes. Pero sí, definitivamente tenían algo.

—Sí no salen, su escuela será descalificada— se escuchó al presentador desde el escenario.

El público hacía ruido y Simón y Eleanor intercambiaron una mirada. Era el sueño de toda su vida, pero al mismo tiempo su peor pesadilla. Y justo cuando las personas empezaron a abuchear, salieron corriendo al escenario.

—Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio que no somos ardillas— dijo Eleanor al micrófono, la multitud guardo silencio.

—Pero… tenemos algo para ustedes.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas y Simón asintió mientras se sentaba en el piano y tocaba unas cuantas notas.

Eleanor empezó a cantar:

 _People say we shouldn't be together_ _  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about_

Simón le hizo coro:

 _Talk, talk, talkin' about_

Y entonces fue su turno de cantar:

 _'Cause this love is only getting stronger_ _  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
Oh_

Ambos:

 _They don't know about the things we do_ _  
They don't know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right_

Eleanor:

 _Baby they don't know about_  
 _They don't know about us_

Simón:

 _They don't know about us_

 _Just one touch and I was a believer_ _  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl_

Ambos:

 _They don't know about the things we do_ _  
They don't know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right_

En ese momento un helicóptero de juguete que llevaba a Alvin y las dos arditas entro por la ventana.

Eleanor:

 _Baby they don't know about_

Simón:

 _They don't know about us_

A pesar de que la canción original era más larga él toco las últimas notas y se puso de pie mientras el público estallaba en aplausos. El helicóptero se posaba en el suelo mientras él tomaba el micrófono en el que hasta hace un segundo estaba cantando su mejor amiga.

—Chicos y chicas, después de esta breve introducción estén preparados— dijo Simón al mismo tiempo que Teodoro salía corriendo al escenario y hablaba con el resto de las ardillas.

—¡Porque están a punto de presenciar, por primera vez, una colaboración entre las Ardillas y las Arditas!— exclamo Eleanor y ambos salieron del escenario para darle entrada libre a las verdaderas estrella.

La sonrisa más bella que Simón había visto en su vida ilumino el rostro de Eleanor. Lo habían logrado, habían cantado algo más que una estúpida canción de coro escolar frente a un público. Podrían morir en ese momento y serían felices.

—¡Lo hicieron increíble!— exclamó Brenda mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga— Después de esto no hay forma que un cazatalentos no los encuentre y los haga famosos. Ni siquiera hubiéramos necesitado que las arditas llegaran, ustedes podrían haber ganado esta competencia fácilmente.

Poco atrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados, les sonreía Esther. Su novio avanzo hacia ella y le acomodo un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja, ella se lo permitió.

—¿Te gustó nuestra presentación?— le preguntó.

—Mucho— respondió ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Entonces por qué te ves tan triste?

—Simón— ahora sí lo miró a los ojos—. Tenemos que hablar.

Eso nunca significaba algo bueno. El chico se alejó un poco de su novia mientras sentía como sus manos empezaban a sudar.

—Si es por las cosas que le dije a Eleanor en la canción. Eran puro espectáculo. Tú sabes que ella y yo somos como hermanos.

Sabía lo que tenía que decir. Que había estado pensando en ella durante toda la canción. Pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta.

—Lo sé. El problema es que esa canción tampoco era para mí.

Esther se inclinó hacia el frente y le beso la mejilla con ternura.

—Te dejo libre Simón. Espero que encuentres a una persona a quien quieras dedicarle todas tus canciones. Y espero poder ser tu amiga cuando llegue ese momento.

Esther se alejó y Eleanor llego en su lugar mientras la ardillas y las arditas terminaban su actuación y el triunfo de su escuela era anunciada. Su mejor amiga recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo lograron.

—No— contestó Simón—, lo logramos.

 _Creo que ha sido el más largo hasta ahora. Espero les haya gustado. La canción es "They don´t know about us" de One Direction porque he estado de nostálgica y me puse a escuchar sus viejas canciones. Aparte de que creo se escucharía perfectamente bien con solo el piano para musicalizarla. En fin, ojala y puedan comentarme que les pareció._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	9. Chapter 9

_Y estamos en el último capítulo. No sé si a alguien aún le importa, pero yo lo hago con mucho amor. Así que espero les guste._

 **Ardillas**

Eleanor se removió incomoda. Tenía mucho frío, así que supuso que su compañera de habitación había dejado abierta la ventana otra vez, por algún motivo creía que era bueno para la oxigenación del cabello o algo así. Pero eso no era lo único que la incomodaba, su coma no se sentía para nada como una cama, parecía concreto duro e incómodo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con la ventana, pero la vista que había del otro lado no recordaba haberla visto nunca. No era nada fuera de lo normal, arbustos, una calle y el cielo. Pero todo parecía enorme. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, no era que las cosas fueran más grandes, ella era diminuta y peluda.

Grito y se tapó la boca inmediatamente. Su voz era de ardilla, ella era una ardilla. Escucho el sonido de unas uñas corriendo por el suelo y por un momento temió que fuera un gato, pero sonaba mucho más ligero. Entonces una ardilla macho delgada, de pelaje oscuro, con gafas y una playera azul apareció. Ambas ardillas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, sin atreverse a acercarse.

—¿Eleanor?— preguntó finalmente la ardilla macho.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunto ella asustada.

La otra ardilla se acercó a ella, y como ya estaba contra la ventana no tuvo a donde escapar. Él le tomo las patas con dulzura, ella temblaba.

—Eleanor, me conoces, solo mírame a los ojos.

Ella lo hizo. Azules.

—¡Simón!— ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza.

—En la habitación en la que estaba había otras cuatro ardillas Eleanor, lo logramos, somos unas de ellas.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? Hasta ayer…

Él se separó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos, pero sin soltar sus hombros.

—Ayer éramos ardillas Eleonor, no lo olvides. Si te esfuerzas un poco…

—Podré recordar— terminó la frase.

Poco a poco la mente de ambos empezó a llenarse de las memorias de su vida. Sus infancias como ardillas, como ambos, por caminos separados, habían logrado integrarse al mundo de los humanos para convertirse en estrellas. Sus hermanos, y Dave. Todo estaba ahí.

—Eso significa que todo… nuestra vida. ¿Era un sueño?— preguntó Eleanor.

—¿Y que soñáramos lo mismo? Lo dudo mucho.

"Anoche pedí un deseo… creo que se cumplió." Pensaron ambos. Pero no se atrevieron a decir nada, parecía tan tonto.

—¿Niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Dave que salía de su habitación tallándose los ojos— Apenas voy a hacer de desayunar.

El par de ardillas no pudieron contenerse y corrieron a treparse a su cuidador para abrazarlo.

—Oh Dave, no sabes lo feliz que soy de poder vivir contigo— dijo la ardilla hembra mientras sentía como pequeñas lagrimas escurrían por sus peludas mejillas.

El hombre se sorprendió al inicio. Las ardillas estaban creciendo muy rápido, y cada vez era más extraño que se mostraran tan afectuosas con él. Pero decidió disfrutarlo por esta vez.

—A mi igual me hace muy feliz que vivan conmigo. Somos familia después de todo.

—Sí… Familia— repitió Simón.

-0-0-0-

Tanto para Simón como Eleanor se les había hecho extraño convivir con las ardillas y las arditas de una forma tan natural. Sin esa enorme barrera que la fama y la especie había supuesto para ellos cuando eran humanos. Eleanor casi había gritado de la emoción cuando Teodoro le había tocado el hombro. Y a Simón le había costado creerse que Alvin esperaba un regaño de su parte cuando se enteró de que no había hecho su tarea.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, dejaron que los demás se adelantaran un poco para poder hablar a solas un momento.

—¿Recuerdas cuál es tu casillero?— le pregunto Simón a la que, en otra vida, se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

—¡Claro! Oh… ¿El de ardilla? No, ese no.

—Yo tampoco, pero no será tan difícil encontrarlo.

El silenció se instaló entre ellos, ambos tenían la misma duda en la lengua, pero temían formularla. Finalmente, Eleanor dio el primer paso.

—Yo las buscare, aún se me su horario… ¿Qué quieres que haga si… la veo?

—No te preocupes— Simón le dedico una sonrisa incomodo—, de todos modos ella ya había terminado conmigo.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Eleanor pasó por su antiguo casillero, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión de pecho. Su vida de humana había sido muy dura, pero seguía siendo su vida.

Suspiró, ahora tenía la vida de sus sueños, debía recordarlo.

Entonces las vio, era imposible no reconocerlas, sus caras en esos momentos eran más familiares que la que había visto en el espejo esa mañana.

—¡Brenda! ¡Esther! — no pudo controlarse.

Las chicas se detuvieron de improviso y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Brenda, en especial, parecía una zarigüeya asechada por un halcón.

—Tú… ¿Sabes nuestro nombre?— preguntó.

—Por supuesto, las tengo en la clase de…

—Inglés— dijo Esther completamente roja—. Me tienes en la clase de Ingles.

—Y a mí en Historia— agrego Brenda.

—Lo sé… La verdad es que siempre he querido hablarles, porque parecen personas muy interesantes, pero tenía miedo de que no quisieran pasar tiempo conmigo.

—¡¿Estás loca?!— Grito Brenda en un tono casi demasiado agudo para ser real—. Lo siento… Es que no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Pasar rato contigo sería como cumplir el sueño más grande de nuestra vida. ¿Alguna de nosotras tiene cáncer terminal y no nos han dicho?

Su mirada se volvió a la de su amiga asustada.

—¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Eleanor se rio. Se sentía en casa.

-0-0-0-

—Jeannette.

La ardilla se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a quien le hablaba.

—Lo siento si no te escuche. Estaba pensando… en cosas.

Simón sonrió.

—No te preocupes, era la primera vez que te llamaba.

Eso era mentira, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Estaba pensando. ¿Qué somos?

Ella se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirarlo. Ese no es el tipo de pregunta que hacían los chicos.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó con un hilito de voz.

Simón estaba literalmente temblando de nervios. Pero no podía arrepentirse, no ahora.

—Digo, yo no me sentiría con el derecho de iniciar ninguna relación romántica con nadie por qué siento cierto compromiso. Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones de donde elegir, considerando la casi nula población de ardillas parlantes en el mercado— él se obligó a reírse, pero era notoria la incomodidad en el rostro de Jeannette—. Aunque, si somos honestos, aunque tuviera un millón de ardillas entre las cuales escoger, no me imagino escogiendo a nadie que no fueras tú. Estoy seguro de que si por cuestiones del destino terminara saliendo con cualquiera que no fueras tú no podría evitar sentir que las estoy engañando contigo, aunque ni siquiera me miraras. Me gustas mucho Jeannette. ¿Yo te gusto?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Simón sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él. Pensó en salir huyendo, salir huyendo era una buena opción.

—Siempre te veo tan triste Simón, como si tuvieras muchas ganas de huir. Y no puedo evitar sentir que si yo fuera suficiente, eso no pasaría. Claro que me gustas Simón, me gustabas desde antes de conocerte. Solo quería ser tu amiga porque después de lo que paso en la isla, cuando volviste a ser tú, parecía que eso era lo único que tú querías.

—Entonces… ¿los dos queremos lo mismo?

—Así parece…

-0-0-0-

Era sorprendente como algo tan simple como tener un par de amigas podía cambiarlo todo. Aunque quizás era muy aventurado de su parte llamarlas amigas cuando, en esta realidad, era la primera vez que les hablaba. Pero aun así eran las mismas, a veces incluso le costaba recordar que esa o tal cosa se suponía que no debía saberla.

Eleanor creía que su vida no podía ser más perfecta cuando…

—Ho…hola— Teodoro estaba de pie frente a ella—. Estaba pensando que hace mucho que no almorzamos tú y yo solos… en realidad no recuerdo nunca haber almorzado solo contigo. Así que estaba…

—¡Sí!

—Solo si no te incomoda…

—¡Sí!

—¿Sí te incomoda?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ósea, si quiero almorzar…

—¿Conmigo?

—Contigo.

—¿Aunque sea solos?

—Sobre todo si es solo contigo.

—Está bien— Teodoro le sonrió, y Eleanor ahora estuvo segura de que su vida era perfecta—. Entonces es una cita, bueno no…

—Sí, es una cita.

Cuando la ardilla macho se marchó sus viejas nuevas amigas tuvieron que contener un grito. Bueno, en realidad Brenda no lo contuvo muy bien.

—¡No puedo creer que acabo de ver como mi OTP se vuelve canon!— exclamo ella, y Eleanor agradeció el pelaje que cubría sus mejillas.

—Creía que tu OTP eran tú y Alvin— dijo ella, olvidando una vez más que eso era algo que no debería de saber.

Esther la miró con una ceja enarcada, pero Brenda no pareció notar el error.

—Por supuesto que Alvin y yo siempre será mi OTP. Pero tú sabes, mi OTP con posibilidades de realizarse, sin problemas por la especie— contestó ella sonriendo—. Aparte, Alvin y Brittany son bastante geniales también.

En ese momento Simón y Jeannette pasaron al lado de ellas. Él volteó a mirar a Brenda y Esther, deteniéndose un segundo de más en ella, y luego le sonrió a Eleanor. Ella le respondió la sonrisa y una promesa silenciosa se formó entre ambos.

 _Bueno, honestamente no estoy del todo conforme con el final, pero sentía que si no lo terminaba ahí se iba a extender a un montón de dialogo innecesario. En fin, espero que no los haya decepcionado y la historia les haya gustado. ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme un review por el final?_

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
